The overall objective of this neuroendocrine research program is to examine in detail the role of the brain in the control of episodic luteinizing hormone release from the anterior pituitary. In particular, we are studying the roles of various CNS neurotransmitters in episodic LH secretion, the influence of hypothalamic and extrahypothalamic areas on pulsatile LH release (including the neural pathways and neurotransmitters mediating these influences), and the action of ovarian steriods in greatly altering the effects of various brain regions or neruotransmitters on LH secretion.